


Let the sins of the mother not burden the child

by ortonfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl





	1. Chapter 1

"Derek I need to speak to you if you have a minute?" Chris Argent standing in the doorway of his loft was the last thing Derek expected to see this morning. He nods his head, opening the door wide enough for Chris to step into the loft. 

Derek sits in his chair, a leather recliner, and gestures at the sofa for Chris to take a seat. Chris has become an ally of sorts in the last few weeks, ever since he stepped up to help them against his own father. Since that night they've slowly developed a cautious working alliance. Derek letting Chris know when there are any supernatural creatures wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills and Chris keeps Derek informed about any hunters that come into the area. They've even fought together a few times, backing each other up against supernatural nasties and rogue hunters. 

As much as Derek hates to admit it, it's been nice having Chris help keeping the town safe. With most of his pack out of state for college, it had fallen to Derek to handle any 'big bad', as Stiles referred to them, on his own. Stiles helped out when he could but he was taking a full course load online since he refused to leave Derek and his dad. The online courses were a compromise, instead of going to the local college, he attended the Ivy league college online. 

When Stiles had refused to leave Beacon Hills to attend college Derek had insisted, with help from the Sherriff, that Stiles not give up his opportunity for a quality education. Stiles had been accepted into several colleges, including the two Ivy league ones he had applied to. After doing some research Stiles found out that one of the Ivy league schools had a really good online program. It was a lot more work but worth it to Stiles to be able to stay in Beacon hills.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Derek questions as soon as Chris sits down. "Are there new hunters in town?"

"No, nothing like that. This is, well, hard for me." Chris looks uncharacteristically nervous which really concerns Derek. He's seen the man face down numerous supernatural creatures without the slightest hint of nerves. Chris sighs, "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going tell you. Just, let me speak, tell you the whole story before you ask any questions."

"Alright." Derek really wished Stiles were here for this. He has a feeling he'll need his anchor close by to help him.deal with whatever Chris is about to tell him. He has a bad feeling about this. Stiles wanders into the Loft almost as if he'd read Derek's mind. Derek let out a sign of relief. He can handle anything with his Mate by his side.

"Hey babe I forgot my. . ." Stiles stops speaking at the site of Chris Argent sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Chris. Don't tell me there's some psycho hunters running around town again!"

"No, but I'm glad you're here Stiles. I was going to suggest Derek call you so I could talk to you both. I think Derek will need you here for what I'm about to tell him." 

Stiles walks over to sit on the arm of Derek's chair, resting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "So what's up?" 

"You both know how most of my family feels about werewolfs. How I was raised to think about them. It took me longer than I'd like to admit to realise the truth. I need you to understand Derek, that I didn't know you. I didn't know the kind of man you are. As soon as I got a chance to get to know you, to find out how honorable you are, I knew I had to tell you. I knew that you wouldn't hold it against her." Chris takes a deep breath, steeling himself to continue.

"Please understand I didn't tell you about her because I was trying to keep her safe. That's what I've done her whole life, protect her, hide her, keep her safe from anyone who would harm her. I heard so many things about you, I just couldn't take the risk, not until I found out for myself. Everything Kate ever said about you turned out to be lie. I can tell you're not the man she said you were. Not capable of the things she said you'd do if you found out. . ." Chris trails off, seemingly at a loss as to how to continue.

"Of course Kate lied about what kind of man Derek was, she was crazy." Stiles snorts. He wasn't sure where Chris was going with this conversation but he was glad he'd gotten here before it started. He'd felt how tense Derek had gotten athe the mention of Kate. Stiles had leaned in closer to Derek, trying to ground his Mate with his presence. "Although really he was a boy, not a man back then." 

"You're right, of course. It took me a long time to see Kate for who she really was. Once I saw what she was capable of- heard what she was planning to do-I had to stop her. I began to question everything she and my father had ever told me about Derek. Once I heard you'd come back to Beacon Hills I knew I had to meet you. I'd been looking for you for years. I hope you believe me when I tell you that. I really have been trying to find you. It wasn't until I got word that you were back in Beacon Hills that I knew where to finally find you. That last few weeks I've gotten to know you. I needed to know that you weren't the kind of person-"

"Kind of person to what?" Stiles interrupts. Derek is tense beside him, staring hard at Chris. Stiles just wants Chris to spit n out whatever he has to say, the tension in the room is getting ridiculous. He has a feeling that whatever Chris is about to tell them is going to change their life forever.

"The kind of person to hold the mother's sins against a child. To hate a child because of who their mother was. Your child, Derek, yours and-"

"No, no, no" Derek whisphers, his face pale as he shakes his head back and forth in denial of what Chris is saying. "Please don't say it. . ." He buries his face in Stiles' neck, desperately trying to maintain control.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, his heart breaking at how lost and broken his Mate sounded. Stiles looked at Chris, seeing the compassion and understanding in the hunter's eyes. Chris knew Derek would be devastated to learn about the child but he had a right to know. The man had little family left, thanks to his sister, once he got over the shock, Chris hoped Derek would want to at least meet the little girl.

"I'm sorry Derek. I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But you had a right to know. A right to get to know your daughter, if you want. If you decide you don't want anything to do with, I'll understand, and we'll leave town. If that's the case, is there any werewolfs you know who would be willing-that you'd trust to help her?" Chris rubbed a hand down his face, cursing his sister in his mind at the mess she'd caused.

Derek's head snapped up at Chris' words, his eyes Alpha red. "Help with what?" He feels a fierce protectiveness surge through him at the thought of any other werewolf coming near his daughter. Fuck, his daughter, that was something he'didn't never thought he'd say. 

"Control, Derek. Amara is a werwolf."


	2. Amara

"Amara?" Derek repeats. Stiles waits for him to ask ALL the questions, like who, what, when, where, and what the actual fuck? Ok so they know who, and what, the when is pretty obvious as is the where, so really that just leaves what the actual fuck? Kate? And Derek? Had a child? Stiles quickly realizes Derek is in no shape to ask any questions. The werewolf is in shock, Stiles himself is almost overwhelmed by the emotional storm inside the werewolf. So Stiles does what he does best which is gather information. 

"I guess my first question is if Kate is her mom how did she end up with you? Not that Kate should be around babies, or small animals, or anything with a pulse, really. . ." Stiles realizes he's rambling and trails off. 

"I took her, right after Kate gave birth. I figured it would be my best chance to get her the hell away from them. Kate had a difficult delivery, and she had to heal before she could come after us. It gave me the time I neededon't to go into hiding with Amara."

"But why? Why did you take her? Not that I don't think anyone in their right mind would leave a helpless infant with that psychopathic bitch. But you're her brother, a fellow hunter, what happened that made you feel that you had to take her and run?"

Chris was silent for a few minutes, staring at the floor, lost in memories. When he lifted his head to look at Stiles, the pure horror in the man's eyes sent a chill down Stiles' back. Stiles wrapped his arms tighter around Derek, knowing they were both going to have a hard time dealing with what Chris was about to tell them. 

"I heard Kate and Gerald making plans, talking about what they were gonna do if the baby was a werewolf. They were going to-to train her-like a fucking hunting dog-use her to hunt other werewolfs-keep her in a cage-I couldn't-"

Chris' horrifying description of Kate's plans for her own daughter was interrupted by a vicious growl. Derek's eyes were blazing bright red, face fully shifted. Stiles grabbed Derek's face, staring into the Alpha's eyes, allowing his presence to calm the Alpha. Chris stayed quiet, having seen Stiles anchor his Mate before when the Alpha wolf was fighting for control, usually because he was enraged that his Mate was hurt or threatened. After a couple of minutes Derek's face shifted back and Stiles turned back to question Chris some more. 

"So, she must be, what, about 9? And you're sure she's a werewolf? She's not quite old enough to shift yet, probably not for another year or two." Stiles remembers Derek telling him that born werewolfs usually have their first shift between 10 and 11 years old. He looks at his Mate, the churning of emotions he can feel inside the Alpha worrying him. It had taken him years to even start healing from the trauma of what Kate had done. Stiles hoped this didn't set back his healing, since they had gotten together Derek had really worked hard at dealing with his issues. He had been in therapy since he realized Stiles was his Mate, he hadn't wanted his issues to destroy their relationship before it even started. Stiles would have to make sure Derek got in touch with his therapist as soon as possible to let her know about this situation. 

"She's 9. She was born January 20th. And yes I'm sure she's a werewolf. During my search for Derek, we've encountered a few packs, they could all scent that she was a werewolf. If you don't want her Derek, if I was wrong, and you can't get past who her mother is, one of the other packs would-"

"Absolutely not!" Stiles exclaims, knowing what Chris was about to say and that there was no way in hell Derek would want his daughter in another pack, learning under another Alpha. "She's pack. Derek will teach her everything she needs to know, the betas will help."

Derek squeezes his hand, grateful that Stiles was able to see past his current mess of emotions and knew what Derek had known the moment he'd learned he had a daughter. She was pack, Derek only had two, well now three living relatives. He'd never turn his back on a family member, fuck look at all the shit Peter had done, but he was still pack. A very closely monitored pack member, as he was crazy as fuck, as Stiles liked to say. 

"Are you sure Stiles?" Chris asks, looking back and forth between Derek and Stiles. "Just hearing about her seems to have traumatized him. I don't want to cause him any more pain. My family has hurt him too much already. I just felt he should know, should have a choice whether or not he wanted to be in her life."

Stiles snorted, "Of course it traumatized him to learn that the woman who destroyed his family gave birth to his child. That would be a bit much for anyone, don't you think? Especially considering he was sixteen at the time." Chris grimaced at the reminder of how young Derek had been when his sister had seduced him, using him to get information in order to kill his family. "He just needs time. Time to get used to the idea and deal with all the memories and shit that it brings back." Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, pulling him against his side and letting the werewolf bury his face in his neck. 

"We'll deal with all the question and answer bullshit when Derek has had some time to adjust and can actually participate in the conversation. For now the important thing is that you know you both have a home here with us. Amara is pack and so are you. You saved her from Kate and have risked your life to hide her. We can't thank you enough for that. It would kill Derek if Kate had managed to do what she wanted to do with Amara."

Chris couldn't hide his shock when Stiles claimed him as pack. He had hoped they would take Amara in but he'd only hoped they'd allow his to stay close to her, still be apart of her life. He never dreamed that they'd accept him as well, allow him, a former hunter AND an Argent to be pack. He just hopes Derek agrees with what Stiles is saying. He knows Stiles has the authority to accept new pack members, as Alpha's Mate but he wanted, no needed, to know that Derek would make the same decision. He didn't want Derek to feel obligated to uphold Stiles' offer if he didn't really want Chris as pack. 

"Trust me, Chris. I know what Derek wants. You should prepare Amara to meet her fathers. I'm sure as soon as Derek pushes past the shock he'll want to meet her." 

"Fathers?" Chris askes, dumbfounded. He had hoped that Derek would, at least, teach Amara or have one of his betas teach her if it was too much for him. He never thought they would just accept them, take them both into the pack. Chris had been on his own, running, hiding Amara for so long. He was tired. The idea of having a pack to help him keep the little girl he'd come to love as his own safe was overwhelming. That the Alpha's Mate was ready to claim her as his own, and insisting that Derek would as well was more than he'd ever dared hope for.

"As Derek's Mate I agreed to care for all of his pups. I hadn't thought we'd have an actual pup, well, for a few more years. But if she's Derek's then she's mine. So go home, tell her that her fathers will be there to meet her soon. I doubt Derek will want to wait long, once he's, well, snapped out of the shock."

Chris stood up to leave, feeling a little in shock himself. Stiles got up to walk him to the door. Derek watched them walk away, his eyes tracking his Mate as if he needed to keep the younger man in site. Stiles grabbed Chris' arm before he could step through the doorway. "Please tell me she didn't get pregnant the night of the fire. He can deal with everything else but that, that would destroy him. The guilt. . ." Stiles sighed, unable to say any more. He knew Derek could still hear them but hadn't been able to ask the question in front of Derek. Yet he couldn't let Chris leave without finding out, one way or the other. 

Chris placed his hand over Stiles, squeezing lightly. "She was a couple of weeks along when she-when the fire-when she left Beacon Hills." Stiles couldn't help the sigh of relief at hearing that Kate hadn't gotten pregnant the night she'd had Derek's family burned alive. 


End file.
